Deadly Innocence
by CloudedMemory
Summary: Hermione is given a potion by Lucius, leaving her with a blank slate in her conscious mind. What would happen if Draco was given the chance to meet the child-like Hermione, unable to defend herself with her slick tongue? H
1. Chapter 1

Dear Harry, 

I have just received a letter that says I'm head girl! I'm so excited! But I'm not sure who head boy is. My summer has been rather boring. I'm sure you and Ron are having a whole lot more fun then I am. I have to tell you something when I go to Ron's house next week. It's something I've been meaning to tell you for a very long time now… anyways! See you soon. Send my love to Ron and his family.

Love,  
Hermione

Hermione attached the letter to Shard, her new falcon. She was a rare snow falcon. She had blue eyes and white feathers with gray specks on the tips of her wings. Hermione's father had found it injured in her backyard and unable to move. He thought it had died but Hermione nursed it back to health. She was carrying a letter but it was too soaked to read. After Shard had healed up she had decided to stay with Hermione and pay her back for being so generous.

"Shard please bring this letter to Harry." Hermione asked. Shard nodded as if she understood and flew off into the horizon. As Hermione watched her new found pet fly off into the setting sun she heard her mom call her down for dinner. It was another regular day in her regular life, well as regular as a witch's life could get.

As she finished up washing the dishes, there was a knock at the door. "Hello? Who is it?" She asked. She opened the door and saw Draco standing in front of her. He smiled one of his devious smiles as Hermione fell to the floor.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and saw the top of the room decorated with Quidditch posters and Wizard rock bands. She rolled over and smelled the sweet scent of Calla Lilies. They were her favorite flower because of their simplicity. She smiled for a moment taking in the scent. Then she remembered her incident last night and jerked up out of what she assumed was Malfoy's bed. "Your awake." A voice beside her greeted. " morning Granger. how's life? How's the family? How's Harry?" It was Draco Malfoy sitting on the side of the bed. He's so cocky. Hermione thought to herself.

"Why am I here Malfoy? What do you want from me? My friend's will try and find me you know!" She angrily stated. "I know, that's why your leaving in a day or two"  
"really"  
"really"  
"why"  
"I don't have to tell a Mudblood my father's plans"  
"Don't call me that"  
"For now you can stay in this room and ONLY this room. I don't want your filthy hands touching any of my other things Granger. I really don't see what my father wants with a Mudblood, especially you." He picked himself up and left the room. She could hear him casting a lock charm on the doors.

"I need to find something to get out of here with." She whispered to herself as she went threw Draco's closets. The two closets could fit her whole house she thought. It would take her hours. "Oh my god! Why are assholes always loaded!" As she finished her remark she looked down in the very corner of her closet to see a journal. It was covered with dark green velvet and there was a calla lily in the middle of it. It was so girly that she couldn't help but giggle.

"Should I open it? Ahhh it's so juice! Oh I can't!" she debated. "No harm if he doesn't find out right!" She convinced herself.  
She turned to the first page of the book:

Journal,  
I am only writing in this book because of my stupid grandmother and her stupid last request. I can't believe that she's gone. I could still hear her nagging at me to study and read more. She was always so optimistic about me. She believed that I would do great things unlike my father. She didn't like him much as you can tell. I wish she would come back. My mother and I really miss her. I really don't know why Grandma wanted me to start a journal as her last wish. She was part Seer, so I think she had her reasons. Dammit I miss her and her Chocolate frog cookies.  
Draco

"Draco missing someone. Hard to believe but it is his hand writing." She thought out loud. She scanned through quickly. It looked like he wrote once or twice a week, mostly about his parents, Quidditch, and Hogwarts. As she looked through she saw her name written and stopped as curiosity took the best of her.

… I walked through the halls and saw a beautiful girl in front of me. Her gorgeous hair was memorizing. I walked up to see who it was and to my utter disgust it was Granger. She had done her hair that day I assumed. So I said "Nice look Granger, you should join the circus" as I walked away. I still can't believe I found her interesting! Even from the back view. I wonder what Harry and Ron have done with her. Its not fair. I get stuck with a bodiless Pansy and they get a full blown model in the making. If only, I really don't know what I' m saying. I think I've had a bit too much Gravity Vodka for one day.

Draco

Hermione was shocked. Draco found her attractive! She would have to put this to good use when she got back to Hogwarts. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door and quickly hide the journal and went back to the bed, closing the closet doors behind her.

"You don't have to be polite! I am a hostage." Hermione reasoned. "Oh yes!" Lucius laughed. "Immobulus" He swung his wand and Hermione was helpless. "This won't hurt and you won't remember a thing. I promise." Lucius opened Hermione's mouth and poured a dark blue vial into it. She fell asleep instantly. "We will test you in the morning my little lab rat"

Draco entered the room to see his father on top of Hermione. "Father what are you doing"

"Nothing of what your thinking of son. I'm testing my latest invention. It's a potion that brings out innocence and causes amnesia. It creates a clean white slate in the users head so she/he can easily be molded, into an obedient and mindless dog! Too bad it only works on pure mudbloods, like her." Lucius informed him.  
"Why not just use the imperio curse?" Draco asked while still keeping his eyes on the resting Hermione.  
"Because, my son, there are ways to fight against that curse but this curse is unchangeable until the master willingly give her the antidote." He stated gleaming with pride at his creation.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanx for the reviews! These chapters are really really short... I'm sorry umm I dont know if anyone preffers a longer wait and longer chapters or shorter waits and shorter chapters! please review with opinions and I will try my best_

_Disclaimer: The plot is mine, that is all._

He watched as she opened her eyes, slowly awaking from the effects of the potion. Draco had been up all night pondering his father's words. What had he meant by "brings out innocence", was the thought that kept nagging and pulling at his mind.

"Your awake" Draco greeted. Hermione looked at him with a puzzled expression. Draco didn't quite understand this new look. He had never seen Hermione so vulnerable, it was too tempting for him to handle. "Granger, if you want me you should just kill yourself now and hope that you will be reborn as a pure bred so you can have the right to swoon over me." He chuckled.

"Who's Granger?" Hermione asked. Draco shot her a threatening glare of confusion. She immediately rolled up into a ball hugging her legs as close to her chest as possible. "I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to be offensive. Please! please don't be mad at me."

"What is this?" Draco thought, in awe of the Hermione in front of him. She was a completely different person. It was the same body but a different soul. He organized his thoughts and figured that the best way to handle this was to be nice. This emotion was hard for him to grasp, especially because it was Granger he was trying to be nice to. "Gra… I mean Hermione?" he coaxed. "it's ok. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Your not mad!" She immediately popped her head up. The tears had stopped flowing and were replaced by an amazing smile that stretched from ear to ear. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She raced over to where Draco was, and before he could dodge her, she was hugging him as tight as she possibly could with out harming him. "Stop!" Draco freed himself of her embrace and took a few steps back. She looked at him with the most pleading eyes he had ever seen. "Don't look at me like that."

"Are you angry?"

"I!…no… but…"

"Yay!" She squealed as she tried to embrace him once more. He quickly dodged it this time. Hermione attitude started to remind him of Pansy when she was a lot younger. She would always hug him and he would allow her. He kind of like the feeling of hugs. But Hermione was much cuter than Pansy and her younger self. He didn't understand why he couldn't be angry at Hermione like he did when Pansy started to become too obsessive. He was cleared not handling the situation as he intended.

"Humph!" She protested. She stood as straight as a board trying hard to make her statement known. Then a figure appeared at the door.

"Hermione." The voice called out. "Come, it's time to play!" It was Narcissa, she was slim and had blonde hair that streamed down her back and ocean blue eyes that contained a mothers warmth.

"Ooooookkkkk!" responded Hermione. "Bye bye cute boy!" With that she took Narcissa hand and was lead off into the halls.

"She called me cute.." He said to himself. Just then his father walked into the room.

"My room is getting to be the limelight of the manor I see." He commented. His father nodded, acknowledging his comment.

"So, you see the genius of your father now. What do you think?" Lucius asked.

"I'm just wondering when she doesn't know her last name? She only responded to her first name."

"I'm not sure why. This is a test remember?" Lucius waved his wand and a note book and quill appeared. They wrote down scribbles which were Lucius' thoughts. Then the disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Father what is your plan? Dare I ask."

"My plan… I prepare to let you get on her good side. You will bring her to Hogwarts and allow her to be your link in befriending Harry and Ron to get information them and the Order. Don't worry she still has her school work capabilities. It doesn't effect her intelligence. Only you wittiness. The only think you have to watch out for is when she falls asleep or when she's day dreaming. Because only then can she become her true self. If she finds a way to warn the others we will have had no accomplishments."

"As you wish father." Draco reluctantly agreed. Lucius left the room but popped his head back in to inform Draco of something which he did not quite hear. It was something about lunch and Hermione's new wardrobe.

"I will be at lunch father." he replied automatically as if he knew what he had said.

Narcissa looked at Hermione with a gleaming smile. Hermione was wearing a beautiful white summer dress with embroidered butterflies that were enchanted to dance around the fabric spontaneously. Her hair was Japanese Straightened by Narcissa's personal stylist Jasha, who was the top of the wizarding world's latest trends. Hermione swirled around in her new outfit as happy as one person can be. She filled in all the right places these past few years and had grown into a full fledged model material body.

"You know she can make top model magazine! Narcissa." Jasha said. He was a fine artist, but .. Lets just say he was born with a lower never count then most, human or wizard. "Lucius should love this new girlfriend that the young Malfoy has brought home. She is certainly a doll!"

"Don't speak a word of this to Lucius or he'll have your head and split it in two." Narcissa warned.

"OOOOOOOOO your in trouble!" Hermione teased. Narcissa rolled her eyes and took her husbands new experiment into the garden where they were to have lunch.

All four of the members present sat around at a white round table with white chairs. It was the most elegant garden lunch anyone could every dream of, with finger sandwiches, lemonade and all. There was also every flower present to the human race but that's besides the point.

"Before we start I need to check something." Lucius stood up from his seat and went behind the innocent Hermione. He brushed away her hair reveling a tattoo of an M on the back neck. It gave a green shimmer as if it knew Lucius was looking. "Pay attention son, this is how you train her." Draco nodded. "What is that Hermione?" Lucius encouraged her to look at a passing robin. She immediately got up to chase the bird. "Varago" He chanted.

"ahhhhh!" Hermione cried, immediately dropping to the floor holding the back of her neck. "ahhh… Draco!"

"Varago!" Lucius screamed again. "You will call him master. Understood?"

"Yes" Hermione whispered still in searing pain. As the pain wore off Narcissa got up to help her to her seat. Looking at her tear-stained face Draco couldn't help but clench his fist.

"Hey everybody!" Pansy squeaked as she pranced toward the garden. Draco gave an annoyed groan and covered his face with one hand. Through the cracks of his fingers he saw Hermione wave at Pansy and he knew at once this was not going to be pleasant. Since Pansy began to work with her father in practicing the Dark Arts at the age of 10, Pansy has developed a liking to torture and the pain of others. Draco had to get Hermione away. He couldn't figure out when he grew so concerning over Hermione. As Narcissa eyed Draco he knew his mother was thinking the same thing.

"Why has mother grown so attached to her as well?" Draco asked himself. "Father, I want to do a bit of training alone with Hermione. I shall leave you three to your fun." Draco was about to get up when he saw his father shake his head in disagreement. Draco looked at his mother for help but she just shook her head dropping it slightly informing him to wait.

"Pansy will be staying here and she will be leaving with you and your pet to Hogwarts 2 days from now." informed Lucius. "Now, Pansy, if you need to tell Hermione something is wrong you just say the word Varago to train her." A yelp was heard from Hermione as Lucius utter the word.

"Varago? What does Varago mean!" She teased. Draco was turning red from the anger. He rarely got this angry but Pansy was really annoying the crap out of him today on top of that, Hermione was on the ground again clutching her neck and curled up into a ball. "Pansy, would you care to join me in the greenhouse?" Narcissa diverted the subject. Pansy nodded in delight as Narcissa rarely acknowledged her. They left followed by Lucius leaving Draco and Hermione in the garden alone.


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't plan on keeping the character personalities the same. Sorry guys/gals! Anyways thanx for the reviews oh and I need a umm beta reader… though I don't know what that really is! Lolz.. Yes I am new at this. Please R&R hope you like this chapter!_

_PS. I have decided on short frequent chapters… I hope… sorry for the delay been pretty bizy..._

* * *

Without saying a word, Draco walked to Hermione and knelt down next to her.

"Hermione, it's ok they're gone." he told her. She could hear the gentle tone in his voice though it was a mere tweak of his words. She looked and gave him a weak smile.

"Narcissa is very nice. She gave me this pretty dress and she told me that you would like it."

"It's nice" He hesitated. "Let's go back to the room." He held out his hand automatically, not giving it a second thought Hermione took it and they walked to Draco's room.

"Let me take a look at that." He commanded. Hermione was hesitant at first but obeyed by picking up her hair and showing him the tattoo.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." She smiled. She couldn't see the worry that was painted over Draco's face. "Master, I really really don't like Ms Pansy. She's very mean!"

"Don't call me master ok? Only when your in front of my father are you to call me that." He insisted. "As for Pansy… Try your best to avoid her." Draco didn't know how to stop the potion from working so he thought that he would go along with his father's plans for awhile until he could find the antidote. He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't live with the thought of Hermione staying this way, it just wasn't her. But as he looked at her play with his childhood toys he couldn't help but to crack a smile.

"Wanna play Draco! It's fun!" She asked. She seemed to be enjoying herself with his blue and green dragons.

"Hermione what is the rarest item you need to make a Gibbsworth Potion?" He asked. Draco needed to know is the real Hermione was still locked inside. She looked up at him with a puzzled expression. He thought that she was lost forever for a second.

"Were Fangs! Duh Draco! How could you not know! You're the second smartest in Hogwarts!" She replied with a grin. Draco sighed in relief. He know there was still a chance. A chance at bringing back the old annoying Hermione.

Draco never really wanted to obtain the Dark Mark, but he always thought that he would have to. It was in his blood. He looked now at the child like Hermione. He wished that he could trade spots with her, even for a split second. He yearned to be free, even if it were a lie.

"Hermione." Draco approached her. "You have to promise me something. You have to make sure you avoid Lucius… and you have to remember that I am on your side and always will be." she nodded in agreement and yawned. "Are you tired?"

"yeah…" She yawned again. "I'm going to take a nap!" She giggled. Draco tucked her in. She was really like a child now, with the body and brains of Hermione.  
As she dozed off into her dream world Draco watched from the side of the bed. She had such a cute face and with her straightened brown hair, she was an angel. Since when had she become this enchanting? He too began to doze off.

"Varago!" Pansy screamed angrily. Hermione jumped up and yelped. Draco stood up and gave Pansy a death glare. "Why are you sleeping in Draco's bed! I haven't even slept in it before! Who said you could sleep there?"

"I did!" Draco countered her attack. Hermione was in a cradle position again with her head buried between her knees. "Get out of my room Pansy. You don't want me to hurt you."

"Fine! Have it your way! You father will hear about this Draco!" She defended herself. "You know Draco you never let anyone touch your dragon collection when we were little! Not even me! Why can't you treat me like you did when we were younger?" She stomped off down the hall. As her heel clicks faded Hermione got out of her submissive position and crawled toward Draco. The sun had already set and it was around midnight. The short nap had become a long sleep. Draco went up to Hermione and held her close.

"Why are you so innocent? Your so helpless it makes my knees weak. You have to learn how to protect yourself again." Draco placed her back on the bed. Hermione's arms were around it neck and she wouldn't let go. She held him closer making him collapse on top of her. She rolled to the side so that they laid next to each other. She now grabbed a hold of his arm and nuzzled her face to it. Draco felt a little uneasy but didn't want to disturb her. He soon dozed off to sleep as well.

Lucius had just dropped them off at the train station. Hermione was standing next to Draco like second nature. A lot of the underclassmen gave then a shocked glare. Pansy smiled happily at the site of Harry and Ron. She knew what chaos was ahead and embraced it with open arms.

"Hermione lets go!" Ron yelled. "What are you doing over there? We need to get on the train!" Hermione gave him a curious look but remembered what Draco said about this boy and the one next to him. Draco had given her a detailed description of everyone or anything that she had to deal with at Hogwarts. It was no easy task but she proved her intelligence once again.

"Ron, I want Draco to come with us." She gave him her pleading look that she had recently learned from Draco's dog, Casper, it worked all the time, even on Draco.

"Draco! Are you kidding me? Hermione, are you under a spell?" Ron angrily stomped closer to the pair. He gazed at Hermione for a second, then gave Draco a death glare. While ignoring Pansy all in all.

"No" She replied firmly. "I just wanted you to met the new head boy, that's all. I have to deal with him for the rest of the year so why not make him a friend."

"HE's HEaD bOy! --;;…"

"What's going on? Are you coming or what!" Harry ran up to the group. " Hermione is this the thing you wanted to tell me? That's your friends with Draco? I don't quite understand" Harry had a sad expression on his face, but it only lasted for a split second. "but! I'll go with it, as long as he doesn't hurt you. I'm fine with it."

"WHAT? HAVE YOU GONE MAD HARRY?" Ron literally yelled into his ear.

"No. and I'm not deaf either" he answered back. Hermione let out a giggle and Harry smiled at her. It had been so long since they met. "So this is why you didn't show up at Ron's eh! It's ok your parents called and told me I would see you here." Hermione nodded in agreement and they marched off to the train. They receive many glances and stares but the group ignored them and found an open compartment. Draco looked at Harry and Hermione for a second. They feeling of jealousy and guilt crossed his heart but it went away as fast as it had come.


	4. Chapter 4

_thanx for the reviews! it's what keeps me going! lolz errr ok I need help!_

_Hiring:_

_Beta Reader_

_Skilled! doesnt mind nothing but gratitude as payment and is happy and outgoing! lol please help!_

_ok here's part 4... short again... I'll try to make the next chapter longer but I need a few days! _

_I think I had err errors cuz its was rushed! hope you like it!_

* * *

When they reached Hogwarts Draco told Harry and Ron that Hermione and him needed to attend to other Head duties. As they walked towards Dumbledore's office Professor McGonagall stopped them.

"Draco, Hermione, you two are the new Heads and you will be sharing a dorm. The Head's dorm is only a few away from the library so that will be in favor of you both." She went on. "The Headmaster is not returning this year until the half year mark for personal reasons. Thus, his youngest sister Helena Rose will be our Sub Headmaster for this half. You will give her as much respect as you do Dumbledore. Am I clear"

"Crystal." Draco replied while Hermione nodded in silence. "So what's the password"

"Heartache" She said. Looking at the weird expression on Draco's face she immediately replied, "It wasn't my idea, it was Professor Rose's" Then she trotted off to the Great Hall.

Draco sighed and took Hermione's hand. It was a natural gesture now, because back and the manor she didn't know where anything was so he had to drag her everywhere. To his surprise, Hermione was leading this time. She knew where everything was and how to get there. Draco let out a sigh.

"This is going to be so much different then at the manor…" Draco whispered to himself. They stopped walking at a picture of a lady in a meadow and a house in the far end of the horizon. She was prancing around a little pond at the corner of the picture. She looked up and bowed the two.

"May I have the password please" she asked.

"Heartbreak" Draco said. The lady shook her head and sighed.

"Heartache" Hermione whispered. She looked at Draco with emotionless eyes waiting for him to give her a command. The lady bowed again and opened to a large common room with royal green couches and a red and yellow rug by a fire place. There was also a desk by the window. The floor was red oak and looked like it would shine in darkness. It was beautiful. Draco looked around and saw that Hermione didn't even bother to look at her surroundings. She just leaped to the rug and laid there to nap.

"It's getting worse….She's become too innocent and oblivious of her surroundings… I need the antidote…" Draco sat on the green couch and stared at the fire place. "Elf!" he called. Kit, the head elf appeared in the room.

"Tell McGonagall that Hermione isn't feeling well so we will not attend the House Shorting or dinner." The house elf nodded and left with a puff of green smoke.

Hermione crept onto the couch and snuggled against Draco. He flinched but then settled down and stroked her hair as she slept.

"I don't understand what I'm feeling. She's so beautiful. I can't believe didn't see it before. What will she say to me when I give her the antidote… she'll hate me…" He felt a sharp pain as the thoughts went through his mind.

"You love her Draco" He heard a voice call out to him. It was a sweet lady like voice much like his mother's.

"Who's there"

"Draco you lover her."

"No, I just feel pity for her. No one should do anything that is against their will."

"Draco, that's not what the roses in your heart tell me. Beautiful yet painful… that is love."

He ignored the voice and picked up Hermione, holding her like the voice would hurt her, he walked into her room and placed her on the bed. They had grown so close within the past few days. She stuck by him when his father hit him. She cried when Draco was hurt. He was there for her when Pansy picked on her. Hermione had learned that Draco and Narcissa were the only ones that she could go to for help, all other feeling's were lost.

Hermione stirred and opened her eyes slowly to see his now familiar smile. "Draco… I like this place very much…"

"Hermione, if you only knew what I did to you… what would you think of me then." Hermione was asleep now. Draco stood up and walked toward the door.

"Draco, I don't hate you anymore… I know who you are now… Save me… please save me…Draco…" Draco turned around in shock. She looked at the sleeping Hermione. It was what his father said… she would only be herself when she was asleep. She murmured out her one true wish, to be herself again.

"I'll help you Hermione… even if what you said was a lie… I will help you… I deserve to be hated." Draco walked out of her room and into the common room. On the desk he saw a red vial and a letter was attached to it.

Draco,

This is the antidote to the curse your father gave Hermione. If you do not give this to her she will become worse. Your father doesn't know that it will leave her Stupified or he doesn't care. She will become less and less active and it will lead to her becoming bed ridden and retarded… I know that you love her…and that your father will be furious with you. But you must do what is best for her. I will leave it up to you to make the decision.

Love,

Shard

The letter started to burn as he finished reading it. It laid in ashes on the desk next to the vial as Draco thought over what it had said.  
"It would kill her… Father said that it would only make her innocent. Why I have to give it to her…" he sat down in the green arm chair. "I will give her the antidote tomorrow…even if she hates me."

Draco went off the take a shower. After he had put his night clothes on he crawled into bed. She felt a soft nuzzle against his shoulder and looked to find Hermione in his bed. True, they had been sleeping together for two nights but that was because there was only one bed.

"Hermione, you have to go back to your room…" Hermione clung on in protest. "You can't stay here." She looked up and him and kissed him lightly on the lips. He stared at her wide eyed, in shock. She did it again, this time holding the kiss for a few seconds longer. Draco didn't kiss back but he felt his lips begin to numb with a tickling sensation. Hermione looked up at him again and grinned. Draco couldn't help himself. He rolled on top of her and kissed her passionately. He slipped his tongue into her mouth as she moaned. He slipped his hand into her shirt and moved it up and down caressing her soft body. Hermione flipped him onto his back and sat on his now swollen member. They were both gasping for air.

"That was fun Draco! Let's play again!" Hermione smiled. Draco looked up… now feeling guilt for what had just happened. He closed his eyes for a minute calming himself down. "Draco what's wrong! You don't what to play with Hermione anymore"

"No it's not that… I can't your not you right now… I can't and I won't take advantage of you." Draco laughed at what he was saying. If he were his former self he wouldn't give it a second thought… But something about him now kept him from going all the way. He had found his lose nerve of "Guilt". "Let's get you in bed ok! We had a big day ahead of us. You remember what to do right! Let's get some water and go to bed. Draco led Hermione to her room and went to the common room to get the elixir.

Draco poured the vial's contents into Hermione's cup. It turned a pinkish tint but he didn't think she would notice it in the darkness of the room. He walked into her room feeling as if he was departing from his other half.

"Herm, here" Draco handed her the drink and she drank it in a gulp. Draco looked sown at her with concerned eyes. He didn't know if he should have trusted this shard character. "Hermione I want you to know that what I do now and now on is for you and you only. I will live for you."

"Draco I'm kinda hungry. I feel dizzy…." With that the innocent Hermione went to bed and would never return to his side again. He didn't understand this feeling. It felt like putting a pet up for adoption, this was the only feeling he could relate it to.. Though it wasn't really what he felt.

"Good night Hermione." Draco sat in the chair next to her bed and watched her through out the night.


End file.
